Cold Stone
by 8Silent Dreams8
Summary: Cloud is working at Cold Stone! O.O And who is this to visit him? Poor Cloud... I have added a sequal and a lemon, and changed the rateing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay I was just sitting there bored and decided to write a story. I was just thinking, I wonder what life would be like if Cloud was forced to sing... so then I remembered, "HEY I used to work at Cold Stone!" XD and this was then born! fun fun!

* * *

_Ding_

"Welcome to Cold Stone! How may I help you?"

A snicker was heard and the blond man looked over at who entered the room. He grimaced but was able to maintain his 'smile'.

"What can I get you... Reno?"

The red head gave a pout, "Is that anyway to greet you customers?"

The blond rolled his eyes. "Sigh... Reno, what would you like?"

Reno grinned and looked at all the ice cream. "Hmm... How bout... Chocolate?" He grinned and looked at Cloud with a wink.

Cloud blushed, "You're so perverted..."

"Ha ha! You know you don't mind! At least you didn't last night..." Reno laughed as Cloud blushed even more.

"Eh hem... anyway... what size would you like this in? Like it, love it, or gotta have it?" He said trying to change the topic before he decided to take his lunch early.

"Oh I gotta have it!" Reno gave a lecherous grin to Cloud.

"Perv..." He said while scooping up Reno's ice cream. "You get one free mix in, come this way..." He glared at Reno before he could take that in the perverted way.

"Lets see... how about just put it in a bowl and put a lot of whipped cream on top..." Reno

laughed as Cloud twitched.

He quickly put Reno's order together as he added absentmindedly, "Anything else for this order?"

"Hmmmm…. How about adding a cherry on top?"

Cloud groaned but did it and handed the ice cream over to Reno. "Here you go…" He walked to the register and put in Reno's order. "And your total comes to…"

"ATM no cash." A gold card was placed in front of him.

As soon as the order was paid for Reno sat on a chair closest to the blond and started eating in the most inconvenient, for Cloud anyway, way possible.

Cloud watched Reno, glad that it was a really slow day today. No one was in the ice cream parlor aside from Reno and him. Yuffie and his manager Zack where in the back, most likely watching the whole thing, and laughing at him.

"Mmmm….."

Cloud looked at Reno and snapped, he walked into the back, "I'm taking my lunch now…"

"I was wondering how long you were going to last this time!" A grinning Yuffie declared.

Zack just laughed as he shooed Yuffie to the front. "See ya in a hour, and I'll look away if you're a tinsy bit late today…." He said with a wink.

Cloud just threw off his apron, rushed out grabbing his boyfriends hand, and found out he was able to make it home in less then five minutes.

Reno just chuckled the whole time, well until he found out how cold chocolate ice cream actually was.

End.

* * *

HAHA Reno's a perv! but from the looks of it, so is Cloud... I was so tempted to make him actually sing but then I remembered... I forgot the songs XD Cloud was lucky... this time! 


	2. Sequal

A/N: Hurrah! I remembered some of the songs! And just as I promised one (or more) of my reviewers I did a sequal! n.n

Warning: Yaoi, most likely OOC, a bit of Tifa bashing, and a bit of Lindsey Lohan bashing.

Disclaimer: Looks in my room> Nope still don't own 'em! n.n

* * *

Once again Cloud was practically alone at work. 

Yuffie wasn't working and the only other person he got along with was Zack and he was on his lunch break with his boyfriend Sephiroth.

Why did he keep this job? It went against everything he was renowned for.

It was all Tifa's fault to begin with… When he was going out with her, she wanted him to become more social and in her preppy little mind the best place to do that was Cold Stone. Because, 'You HAVE to be happy there.' at least that's what she said.

That relationship didn't last very long, and yet he was still here.

Reno could be at fault for that, soon after breaking up with Tifa he had quickly made claim on Cloud, Reno liked the ice cream here and told him he should keep this job.

So in a way Reno was at fault.

But he wasn't the only reason, nor the main…

Cloud sighed as he sat in the back room, there were few to no costumers and he finished washing dishes for now. The waffle cones where stocked up beyond the amount needed. All the mix in jars were filled, no cakes where needed to be made. Even the bathroom was clean.

Deciding he would grab a frozen cookie dough to munch on while waiting, he stepped into the freezer and pulled down a box full of them. As he set the box down on the small table in the back room a ding was heard.

'Damn… Oh well it's something to do…' He thought as he quickly put the box away and stepped out front.

"Welcome to Cold Sto… Oh it's you…"

"CLOUD!" Came a very happy, sugary coated, cry that made him cringe. Why had he ever gone out with women was a mystery but going out with Tifa… He must have been drugged when he had agreed to go out with her.

She was a stalker, before they went out, while they were going out, and after he broke up with her. She followed him everywhere, she still didn't believe that he and Reno where dating.

"Hey Cloud! I'm glad you are still working on becoming more social!" Ugh there was that 'rot-you-teeth' sweet smile.

"Whatever… Are you buying something or not?"

She pouted, "I just wanted to see you!"

Cloud rolled his eyes, "I have things to do, so either order something or go away. You can 'see me' tomorrow at school."

Tifa smiled and held up two pieces of paper. "Hey I got two concert tickets! You wanna come? It's for Lindsey Lohan!"

Okay time to close shop! "No…"

"Why not it'll be like old times!"

"We aren't dating anymore, I'm dating someone else right now so I DON'T want to go on a date with you…" This was getting annoying fast, luckily someone came in and it was just the person he wanted to see.

"Reno…" Tifa glared at the new comer.

"Yes, that is my name!" The red head grinned. "Hey if your done stalking my boy toy…. I mean boyfriend, then move so I can order."

Tifa glared at him then turned and smiled at Cloud again, "Well if you change your mind you know how to get a hold of me!" With that she left.

Cloud slumped against the counter, "Thank God she's gone…"

"Aww was the scary woman with overly sized chest scaring you…?" Reno said with a laugh.

Cloud glared at him, "If it wasn't for the fact I need a job and you like the ice cream here I would quit…"

Reno laughed, "Okay gimme the usual…"

Cloud sighed and prepared his order and rang him up.

Reno had an evil glint in his eye as he took his change, "Hey Cloud…"

Cloud looked at him then snarled as the man dropped a dollar into the tip jar, "I hate you…"

"You have to sing!" Reno cheered.

Cloud glared at him, glad no one else was in the store.

"We make the best ice cream around

And Cold Stone is our name-oh

C-O-L-D STONE

C-O-L-D STONE

C-O-L-D STONE

And Cold Stone is our name-oh"

A huge blush was on his cheeks as he finished, Reno was never going to let him live this down….

"Nice…. How about another one?" He asked as he dropped another dollar into the jar.

Cloud glared at him but got ready to sing another one.

"I said Brr

It's cold in here

There must be some Cold Stone in the atmosphere

I said ore oreo

Ice ice cream

Ore oreo

Ice ice cream"

Reno was now laughing his ass off, "Oh this is great!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself…" Cloud muttered under his breath.

"But you have a great singing voice!" Reno sniggered, "And this is the only chance I'll get to hear you sing!"

"…"

Reno grinned and put in another dollar.

"I hate you so much…"

"I love you too now sing!"

Cloud glared.

"Cut my Reese into pieces

This is the Cold Stone truth

We make our ice cream fresh daily

Give us a buck and we'll sing like crazy"

"Nice… I think I like that one best!" Reno grinned and prepared to put another dollar in the jar.

"You do that and I swear I won't sleep with you for a month." Cloud hissed out to him.

Reno pouted and pulled away from the jar. "Fine… So mean… threatening a paying costumer…"

"Whatever…" Cloud said as he looked at the clock, "WHAT!" He screamed out.

"What? What? Is the building on fire!" Reno jumped in a panic.

"That bastard was supposed to be back twenty minutes ago! I was supposed to clock out ten minutes ago!" Cloud was ready to go hunt down his lazy manager when the door opened.

"Calm down Spike! I'm here." Zack walked in, Sephiroth towing behind. "It just took a while to convince this guy to not skip out on work." He grinned as Sephiroth glared at him.

Cloud rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just clock in so I can clock out."

Zack grinned and did so.

Cloud was out of the store in a flash, his boyfriend in tow.

Zack just laughed as he looked around noting that not much needed to be done. So being the good sensible manager he was, started making out with his boyfriend in the back room while waiting for costumers.

End

* * *

A/N: Yay! Done! It's been a while since I last updated... ummm Sorry about the Tifa bashing all you Tifa fans! I just figured if Cloud was gay he wouldn't like her hanging around all the time... n.n;; don't eat meh! And for people who like Lindsey Lohan, sorry if I offended you but I don't care for her at all... sooo... umm... yeah... 


	3. Lemon

A/N: Okay I keep saying I'm done but once again I add another chapter! n.n;; I hope no one minds... I now have to change the rating again! lol! If you like this story and it's added chapter (which btw makes it so I now have to write another one-shot for this couple since this is now a chapter story) you can thank blockofthewritingkind. So this chapter is dedicated to her! n.n

Warning: Yaoi, lemon, OOC, and ummm... the misuse of work time!

Disclaimer: Don't own FF or Cold Stone... v.v

* * *

Cloud sighed, he was once again at his work. And it was really busy today and so it didn't give him enough to think about the new co-worker was coming in today.

Yes Cloud was dreading this for the soul fact that it was none other then his boyfriend.

As he helped the last customer Reno walked into the store wearing the standard Cold Stone outfit.

"Hey, Love." Reno waved to him as he clocked in.

"Well your just in time… We should be slowing down considerably now, so I can help you get started." Cloud said. Reno nodded.

Cloud had been working here for four years and finally became manager. He didn't work with Zack to much anymore but this also made it so he didn't have to be up front with costumers unless needed. He loved that part very much.

Reno grinned, "Alright teach! I'm ready to learn."

Cloud rolled his eyes, "There's not much you can do right now…" They walked into the backroom and Cloud pointed out different things Reno was to do, and how to do them.

Going to the desk that was in the room adjoining the back room (A/N: The back back room?) he sat down and started going through paper work.

Two hours later, Cloud was still at the desk only stopping once a costumer came in. Since he and Reno where the only ones working until closing, he was the only one who could serve the costumers until Reno was trained.

Speaking of Reno, he was unusually quite. Cloud looked at the clock, a half hour until closing. 'No one is going to be coming in… It's a week night… Sigh… I wish I could just close early.'

He let out a deep sigh then looked up when Reno came around the corner.

"Hey is there a camera watching this area?" He asked.

Slightly confused he nodded, "It watches the bosses desk because that's were all the important documents and money go."

"Is this desk watched?"

"No… Why?" Cloud tilted his head slightly a little nervous at the evil glint in Reno's eye.

He didn't say anything as he came around the desk and turned the chair while kneeling in front of him. "Your too stressed love…." He said seductively.

Cloud looked really nervous now. "Not now Reno… We're working!"

Reno completely ignored him as he ran his fingers over Cloud's taught stomach through his work clothes. "You're so addicting…."

Unfortunately it had been a while since he last got any alone time with Reno so this was turning him on quickly. "Reno… Oh God… We can't….!"

"Oh but we can…." Reno said bringing his hands lower. (A/N: Managers don't wear the aprons)

"Wh…. What if a costumer comes….?" He was panting heavily now. "Please…. Please stop… Reno…"

"No can do love… You need this…" Reno said as he ran his fingers over Clouds growing clothed covered hard on. "I've come here so often I can handle the costumers…" He gave Cloud a devilish grin as he unbuttoned his pants and took the zipper in his teeth.

Cloud gasped as Reno slowly unzipped his pants. The vibration, and the sense of relief from the pressure of the pant, making him even harder.

Reno smirked up at his lover and licked his cock through his briefs.

Cloud moaned, thanking anything he could for the fact that the cameras didn't come with a sound recorder.

Pushing slightly with his tongue, Reno kept his eyes on Cloud loving the flushed look on his face and the heavy panting.

The blonde above ran his fingers through Reno's red hair urging him to go on. "Nnn…"

Reno smirked then, feeling as if he teased Cloud long enough, pulled his cock free. "Beautiful…"

His hot breath on it made Cloud groan even louder. "Reno…"

"What love?"

"Please Reno… I… I need…"

Smirking he decided to give Cloud what he wanted and lightly kissed the tip of Clouds aching member. He trailed the kisses down following the vein on the side before going back up the opposite side, this time with his tongue.

Cloud was in heaven. Plain and simple. No girl could give him the same pleasure Reno could give him. No girl could treat Cloud the way he needed. And frankly no girl could give head like Reno.

The person in mind at this point was slowly taking Cloud into his mouth.

"Uhn…!" Cloud closed his eyes and threw his head back.

Reno mentally smirked, he loved watching Cloud. As he took more of him in he used his right hand to fondle the part of Cloud that wasn't in his mouth. His other hand snaked its way up Cloud's shirt to play with a nipple.

Cloud moaned and tried to pull Reno down more but as usual Reno was one-hundred percent in control.

"Reno… please… stop teasing…!" Cloud panted between moans.

Reno would have cackled at his control over his lover but his mouth was otherwise occupied. 'Alright darlin'…. It's almost time to clock out anyway….'

With that he doubled his efforts on Cloud.

Cloud was so close, then suddenly Reno started to move his head up and down. "Oh God!"

'So close…!'

Reno grinned slightly then for the final time grazed his teeth along Clouds shaft.

That did it, Cloud came, biting his knuckles to keep from cry out loud. "Nnnn!"

Reno swallowed all of it then pulled away while licking his lips. "Better then ice cream…" He giggled.

Cloud just panted as he straightened up his clothes. "You better be glad I'm in a good mood or you would be sleeping with a hard on tonight…" Cloud growled at him.

"Aww… but you needed it!" Reno pouted.

"But not at work!" Cloud seethed, then sighed and smiled at his lover. "Thank you for thinking of me but next time… wait till we get home…"

Reno grinned and hugged him, "Will do boss!"

Cloud looked at the time and sighed, "Go clock out I have to finish closing, I'll meet you back at home…."

Reno smiled and quickly did as Cloud said. "Later…"

Cloud smiled and waved. Yeah… no girl could ever make Cloud this happy.

End

* * *

A/N: AGH okay you have to forgive me! I've only written one lemon in my life and that wasn't yaoi! > Much harder then I thought... Anyway hope you like it! n.n


End file.
